


Long lost bro

by Gayboi_softboi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boy Love, Boys Kissing, Dabi Percy and Deku pick on him, Deku and Dabi are cute, Deku and Percy are bros, Deku is as sassy as him, Everyone is mad at Tomura, F/F, F/M, Funny, Golden couples, Inside pairings, M/M, Multi, Past Torture, Percy is a bean, Percy is sassy af, Sad/Happy ending?, So are Percy and Nico, Swearing, Villian!Deku, Villian!Percy, Villian!everyone, Violence, lol i can’t tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayboi_softboi/pseuds/Gayboi_softboi
Summary: After days of searching for hope and shelter, Percy and his group of misfits are ready to call quits when they accidentally fall through a warp or portal of sorts. Fortunately, Percy manages to invent a friendship with a boy equally as sassy as him. And so, life in this new world and with this little family of evil begins.•••“Do I know you?”“Hm, I’m not sure I’d get along with someone as thick as you.”“You’re muttering to yourself again.”“Fuck you.”“Sorry, I have standards, sweetheart.”





	Long lost bro

“Would you two stop eye-fucking every chance you get? I can literally _feel_ you undressing each other with just your Goddamn eyeballs!” A certain gold-eyed titan huffed out, his own eyes being clouded with pure jealously and want.

”Stop being a brat who can’t have a certain toy, Kronos.” Oceanus barked out, agitation radiating off him.

”No, no,” a dark, curly-haired boy turned his attention to them. “Starvation, dehydration and lack of sleep is tearing us apart, I’m not surprised he has the need to snap at us. Unless...” The pale one left the sentence unsaid but it was clear between them. Kronos would never admit he wanted the pale one’s boyfriend. _Never_.

”Kronos is right,” a punk girl stepped forward. If she had been well-fed, had a good fill of water and had a long, nice nap... maybe she would’ve had muscles, been athletic, handsome even but losing against Gods surely has its consequences. “You can’t keep devouring each other when all our lives are on the line. The titans have lost their power, we are currently helpless and all you can do is stare at each other longingly.”

There was an almost deafening silence where everyone let that information sink in before a raven popped his head up, green-blue eyes hardening as they stared long and deep into her head. “Like you and Reyna aren’t doing that, Thalia. Leave me and Nico alone. Kronos is just jealous. He should’ve gotten the balls to tell me he liked me instead of persuading me to join his side and getting distracted in the middle of battle resulting in our defeat and exile — almost death,” he gritted out, a blob of icky water hovering above his outstretched hand.

”We all know it so stop denying it and trying to make everyone feel better. We’re the bad guys, we were basically made to be given hope against defeating heroes but instead burning and losing, only for the cycle to start all over again.”

”Percy!” A blonde spat, “you can’t say that. Rachel, tell him.”

A redhead — namely Rachel — shook her head. “I may not have the Oracle’s power of visions, prophecies or foretelling the future anymore but I know for a fact Percy is right, Jason.” She laid her chin upon her palms and grunted. “Not all of us were swayed so easily by the titans but the ones who were, like Percy said, we had that glimmer of hope and wanted to believe it could lead us to victory but instead, the exact opposite happened because we were blind fools.”

Finally, Iapetus speaks up, “We should keep moving, it’s getting dark and Artemis’ wolves are surely looking for their next meal.” 

The words of advice got everyone up and moving.

However, the recent comments stuck in their mind. How long until they found someone or something? By the look of it they’d soon start dying out one by one. 

Wonderful.

Percy was sure his legs were about to drop off. Luckily, Nico was quickly by his side and supporting his weight despite his own tiredness and loss of energy. ‘If only a miracle could happen,’ Percy scoffed to himself. But miracles never seemed to happen when the raven was around. Go figure.

”You’re self-loathing,” Nico commented, not looking at him directly yet speaking to him.

”No I’m not, how would you know anyway.” Percy grumbled, hoping for the life-eating thoughts to disappear just as quickly as they had come. Nico finally gave him a side-long glance, lips quirking up at the edges. “Your eyes darken and your fingers start to twitch _a lot, _reaching for anything to fiddle with.” 

Percy only realised then that he had Nico’s hand in a death grip, fingertips pressing down on each knuckle, nails sinking through the layer of skin where blood started to flow. He wrenched his hand away, panic starting up in his chest. “I’m—”

”Hey! Where’s Rach, Jay, Hyperion and—” The voice of Alabaster died away as he basically disappeared. 

“Where are they?” Percy shrieked, noticing Nico had left his side to travel further up where everyone was disappearing to. Percy watched as Ethan lost his balance and fell over the cliff, “Shit!”

He ran quickly to Nico’s side, just in time to grab his hand and stop him from falling to his death. “Percy.”

”Yeah?”

”Do you trust me, baby?”

”O—of course, don’t be—”

”Fall with me then.”

”W—what? Are you out of your mind?” Percy yelled, doing nothing to calm his nerves and only making him hold on tighter. 

“Trust me, seaweed brain. We’ll be fine, we’ll see the others.” Nico looked so honest, he wasn’t asking Percy either, he was begging him. The green-eyed beauty sighed. “I’m blaming you if you make us fall to our deaths but okay.”

And so they fell.

* * *

Percy was expecting the underworld and eternity of torture when he opened his eyes but was rewarded with the sight of his dizzy friends and... villainous looking people presented on couches, standing or rather sitting on a stool at a _bar_. As Percy surveyed the room, his eyes passed over strange-looking people. Some in suits, some marked or scarred, some who looked like a normal human being.

He settled on a mop of dark, green hair and sickeningly sweet freckles. 

He subconsciously felt Nico’s arms encircling around his waist, protecting him but he only had eyes for the _bunny._

”Do I know you?” Percy whispered.

Bunny boy snorted, “Hm, I’m not sure I’d get along with someone as thick as you.” Then it hit him.

”You’re muttering to yourself again, _Izuku.”_

_”_Fuck you.”

”Sorry, I have standards, sweetheart.”

It was good to remember an old face. He grinned at Izuku, teeth and all but the only voice that dared ruin the boys reunion spoke some rather harsh words. To Percy’s ears at least:

”Who the fuck are you?” 

Good old Shigaraki Tomura. Always the one to ruin such a... _happy _moment. Kronos, always the leader, stood and puffed his bony chest out proudly. “The titans and what’s remaining of the demigods who attempted to take down Mount Olympus.” 

Shigaraki stared at them, blank, unresponsive until, “Never heard of you.” He squinted his heady red eyes at them, a smile poking past his hand on his face. “Except you.” He stuck a long, bony finger out at the sea prince who only swore.

“Fuck sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Sassy enough? ;)
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
